Suara yang pernah ku dengar
by kii-niichan
Summary: Aku pernah mendengar suara ini , suara yang pernah ku dengar mengalun merdu didalam telinga ini ….. mungkinkah dia ?
1. Chapter 1

Suara yang pernah ku dengar

**Genre** : Romance , Supernatural

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : ga jelas , berantakan , EYD ga sesuai

**Rated** : T

Aku pernah mendengar suara ini , suara yang pernah ku dengar mengalun merdu didalam telinga ini ….. mungkinkah dia ?

Aku pun terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku dan beralih dari dunia yang menyenangkan ke dunia yang penuh dengan kebusukan. Aku sudah muak menghadapi dunia ini dan itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh gadis berambut indigo itu. Entah sejak kapan kepribadiannya berubah drastis tak ada yang mengetahuinya sejak kapan. Sayup sayup dia mencoba membuka matanya rambutnya yang berantakan membuatnya seperti bukan gadis anggun layaknya putri seperti dulu lagi.

" Ah , sudah pagi ternyata ," diapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang seharusnya manis tidak seperti saat ini.

" Hinata …. " sebuah suara terdengar mendengung didalam telinganya , nampak tak begitu asing dalam memori otaknya walau dia tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas suara siapa itu.

Selesai mencuci muka dia segera melap wajahnya dan mengengok apakah ada orang diluar rumah dari jendelanya. Karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua kemungkinan jelas dia bisa mengetahui siapa yang berada diluar. Namun tak nampak ada siapa-siapa didekat rumahnya hanya bebrapa orang yang lalu lalang dijalan.

" Oh , mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ."

Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu mendengar suara-suara yang serupa dan nampaknya dari orang yang sama. Walau tak terlalu memikirkannya gadis yang rupawan itu menjadi semakin merinding. Tapi entah kenapa suara yang selalu didengarnya akhir-akhir ini membuat hatinya nyaman saat mendengarnya.

" Lebih baik aku mandi dulu , ada kencan yang harus ku jalani ."

Tanpa basa-basi gadis ini segera meluncur ke kamar mandi. Kencan pertamanya sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit membuatnya nampak bersemangat. Tak ada yang tau kapan dia keluar dari rumah sakit dan sejak kapan dia masuk didalamnya. Sebuah rahasia yang nampaknya tak ada yang tau.

.

.

.

.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu Kiba ," nampak Hinata yang terengah-engah akibat lari.

" Sudahlah jangan dihiraukan lagipula aku baru saja datang ,"

" Eh , bukannya kita janjian jam 10 tapi ini kan hampir jam 11 " wajahnya nampak heran.

Kiba hanya tertawa melihat ekpresi gadis nan imut didepannya itu.

" Hinata , bukankah itu yang harus dikatakan seseorang yang menunggu walau hanya kebohongan ,"

Hinata hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya tak mengerti maksud dari Kiba. Tanpa pikir panjang Kiba segera menarik tangan Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya memandangi Kiba dari belakang.

" Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang untuk hari ini ."

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan ditaman hiburan dengan pergi kesana-kemari tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas.

' HINATA….. '

Suara itu tiba terdengar kembali sekarang suara itu nampak berada didekat Hinata dengan cepat dia menoleh disekitarnya. Banyak orang membuatnya bingung siapakah yang memanggilnya ? namun tak ada seorang pun yang dikenalinya didekatnya kecuali Kiba. Tapi tak mungkin Kiba , dia sedang memakan permen kapas yang baru saja dibelinya.

" Ada apa Hinata , kau tak mau permen kapas ? "

" Eh oh , tidak tidak ada apa-apa "

Dengan cepat dia segera menghilangkan pikirannya yang acak-acakan saat ini dia mencoba berpikir jernih.

' Aku kenal suara itu tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa memngingatnya '

Mereka berdua segera berkeliling kembali di taman hiburan itu untuk menghilangkan stress akibat sekolah yang sebentar lagi mengadakan ujian akhir.

" Kau ingat apa yang aku bilang saat memberimu pesan Hinata ,"

" Oh iya , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ,"

Kiba nampak menelan ludahnya tubuhnya sedikit bergemetar begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang gregetan.

" Aku …. "

" Ya ? ….. "

" Akuuu emmm… "

Hinata memiringkan sedikit wajahnya rmabutnya terhempas sedikit angin. Mereka berdua yang hanya sendirian disebuah taman jika dilihat orang lain nampak jelas mereka berdua seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran.

" Emmmm … Aku menyu-ka-i-mu Hinata ."

Hinata hanya bisa termenung otaknya tak sanggup lagi berpikir dan tak mampu harus berbicara apa saat ini. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan pada Kiba namun dai tak mau jika dia menolaknya membuatnya sakit hati.

" Ba-bagaimana ya …. "

" Tak perlu dijawab sekarang Hinata aku sudah lega karena sudah menyatakan perasaanku sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SMP dulu "

Tiba-tiba beberapa potongan memori otaknya seperti berputar didalam otaknya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya diingat namun terlupakan bahkan hampir terhapus dari memori otaknya.

Memori otaknya yang berputar saat ini seperti kejadian yang sama yang dihadapinya saat ini. Nampak sebuah raut wajah yang tak terlihat mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa dia menyukainya.

Hinata pun terduduk dari memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya nampak begitu sakit saat memori otak yang hampir dilupakannya itu muncul kembali dan menguras semua tenaga otaknya. Dia pun pingsan dan nampak Kiba yang berteriak-teriak mencari bantuan.

.

.

.

.

.

' Benarkah kau mencintaiku ? '

' Ya itu pasti aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata , biarkan aku selalu berada disisimu '

' Tentu saja , karena aku juga mencintaimu Na… '

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya sedikit membuka dan nampak langit-langit berwarna putih yang terlihat.

" Nampaknya keadaannya hampir seperti semula ,"

" Memori otak yang diputar kembali pasti membuatnya shock dan menguras banyak tenaga ,"

" Baiklah dok , saya akan membuat laporannya terlebih dahulu ."

Sang perawat itu pun keluar dari kamar Hinata. Namun karena belum terlalu kuat dia tak dapat mendengar percakapan antara dokter dan suster itu.

" Oh , kau sudah bangun ? bagaimana keadaanmu ? "

Hinata tampak menggerak-gerakkan kedua bahunya untuk sedikit membuat relax ototnya.

" Bisa kau bertahu yang sebenarnya terjadi dok ? "

Dokter itu hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun dan matanya yang mencoba kabur dari penglihatan Hinata yang mencoba menginvestigasinya. Hinata sadar akan hal itu kemudian dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruangan Hinata tanpa sepatah katapun. Hinata hanya sanggup menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi. Nampak semua orang seperti merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Tak lama kemudian HP-nya berbunyi beberapa detik kemudian Hinata mengambil HP-nya dari dalam sakunya.

" Ya Sakura , ada apa ? "

" Ku dengar kamu masuk rumah sakit lagi Hinata ."

" Emmmm Yah…. "

" Sudah ku bilangkan kamu hati-hati Hinata jangan sering keluar rumah , istirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan beraktifitas terlalu keras ." Sakura tampak memarahi sahabatnya itu yang dulu dikenalnya penurut tak seperti saat ini, " Baiklah aku akan ke sana tunggu saja. "

.

.

Pintu kamarnya pun nampak terbuka dan sesosok gadis berparas cantik itu memasuki kamarnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kiba , Hinata ? "

" Yah , dia mengajakku kencan jadi tak mungkin aku menolaknya ."

Walau kepribadian Hinata sedikita ada yang berubah namun kebaikan hatinya masih tetap dimiliki. Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

" Nampaknya sudah saatnya memberitahumu hal yang sebenarnya Hinata ,"

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum mulai merubah ekpresi wajahnya. Dia menjadi penasaran akibat perkataan Sakura.

" Ha-hal sebenarnya ? ."

Sakura tampak merogoh saku celananya dan sebuah gantungan HP berbentuk anak anjing yang lucu diperlihatkan Hinata.

" Gantungan yang lucu ," ucap Hinata tampak sangat menyukai gantungan itu.

Entah kenapa dia begitu mengenal gantungan HP itu tapi tak begitu mengerti. Sakura lalu membuka telapak tangan Hinata dan menyerahkan benda itu.

" Sebenarnya ini adalah milikmu Hinata , cobalah mengingatnya tapi jangan terlalu berusaha dengan keras ya."

Setelah memberikan itu Sakura langsung meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dikamarnya setelah berpamitan karena akan membantu ibunya untuk berbelanja.

Hinata hanya memandangi gantungan HP itu. Sedikit demi sedikit sebuah rekaman memori otaknya muncul dan segera membuatnya pusing. Dia pun memegangi kepalanya.

" Hinata ….. "

Hinata segera menoleh ke arah seseorang disampingnya. Sejak kapan dia masuk Hinata bahkan tak menyadarinya. Sebuah sosok lelaki dengan rambut pirang dengan senyuman khasnya.

~End of Chapter~

Jangan lupa review yak …. Maaf ceritanya gaje dan sangat jelek soalnya hanya segini kemampuanku masih butuh banyak belajar


	2. Chapter 2

Suara yang pernah ku dengar

**Genre** : Romance , Supernatural

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : ga jelas , berantakan , EYD ga sesuai

**Rated** : T

" Si-siapa kau ? ,"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu masih tersenyum melihat Hinata. Sementara h Hinata mencoba mengingat ingat apakah dia mengenali pemuda di depannya itu.

Suasana cukup lama hening tiba-tiba Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berada untuk keluar kamar Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya memandangi pemuda itu yang bisa dibilang kawaii. Tiba-tiba sebuah rekaman kecil dimemori otaknya kembali berputar. Karena terus memaksakan otaknya Hinata kembali pingsan diatas tempat tidurnya itu.

" Uhhh …"

Hinata berdiri memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Dia kembali melihat kiri kanan dan tak ada seorang pun dikamarnya. Dia lalu mengambil HP-nya yang tertindih tubuhnya.

" Oh , Sakura ."

Dia segera membuka pesan dari Sakura yang menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Dia lalu segera membalas pesan tersebut. Karena tubuhnya yang dirasa tak terlalu sakit dia mencoba untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Namun didepan kamarnya perawat menyuruh Hinata untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu.

" Nona Hinata lebih baik anda istirahat terlebih dahulu daripada sakit anda bertambah parah "

" Tidak apa-apa kok , tubuhku tak sama sekali sakit ."

Tanpa menghiraukan perawat bernama Shizune itu. Hinata segera melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari rumah sakit sambil membawa HP-nya dan terus memandangi gantungan kuncinya.

' Benarkah ini punyaku , aku tidak ingat sama sekali pernah membeli barang ini .'

Setelah cukup lama dia sampai di halte bus didekat rumah sakit. Sembari menunggu bus dia tanpa hentinya memandangi gantungan kunci miliknya. Dia lalu menoleh di sekitarnya karena merasa seperti di awasi. Nampak dari semak belukar muncul sedikit sesosok manusia namun hanya rambut kuningnya saja yang terlihat.

' Bukankah itu seperti rambut orang yang tadi dikamarku.'

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera mendekati rambut kuning itu dan mencoba memaganginya. Namun rupanya itu bukan rambut berwarna kuning tapi sebuah kain sobek berwarna kuning yang jika dilihat dari jauh nampak seperti rambut manusia. Hinata kembali ke halte bus dan tak lama kemudian bus pun datang dan dia segera menaikinya.

_' Hinata , ku harap kau masih dapat merasakan bahagia ,' pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya memandangi Hinata dari atas sebuah pohon didekat halte bus._

.

.

Setelah sampai Hinata masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa mengucapkan salam. Meski mengucapkannya pun tak mungkin ada yang menjawabnya karena ayah Hiashi dan sepupunya Neji telah meninggal dalam sebuah tabrakan pesawat saat akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurusi pekerjaan ayahnya. Sementara ibunya yang sudah meninggal sejak kecil dan adiknya yang dirawat kakek dan neneknya. Itu semua membuat kesepian diapartemennya yang cukup mewah itu.

" Hari yang cukup sial ."

Dia lalu pergi ke dapur dan mencari makanan namun yang ditemukannya hanya sebuah ramen cup instan. Saat mencoba memeganginya nampak membuat Hinata mengingat senyuman dari pemuda yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit.

" Ugh.. ada apa ini kenapa aku malah teringat orang yang tak ku kenal sama sekali "

Beberapa detik kemudian ingatan itu sirna dan Hinata segera menyiapkan air panas dan diseduh ke dalam cup. Sambil menunggu dia pergi untuk mandi karena sudah 2 hari tubuhnya hanya dibasuh oleh perawat.

Sambil menyanyi di dalam kamar mandinya dia teringat saat menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang disukai oleh Naruto.

" Eh… kenapa aku menyanyi lagu ini aku seperti mengingat sesuatu saat menyanyikannya ."

Dia pun menghentikan nyanyiannya. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandinya dan nampak sekelebat bayangan yang berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Hinata segera melihatnya keluar dan tak ada siapa-siapa. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencoba melihat apakah ada yang hilang atau tidak.

" Jika itu pencuri kenapa tak ada yang hilang ya."

Tanpa merisaukan kembali Hinata yang masih hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk pink untuk menutup bagian dada sampai lututnya pergi ke dapur. Saat akan memakan ramennya dia kaget karena ramennya yang sudah habis.

' Mungkinkah pencuri tadi yang memakan ramennya , tapi kenapa hanya ramen saja .'

Tanpa menghiraukannya dia segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai dia keluar dan mengunci apartemennya untuk pergi ke restoran favoritnya. Setelah sampai disana nampak pengunjung kelas atas yang hadir.

" Nona Hinata , apakah anda tidak bersama tuan Naruto hari ini." Tanya sebuah maid yang menghampiri Hinata.

Mendengar kata " Naruto " membuat kepala Hinata sangat pusing dia pun berteriak sambil terduduk dilantai. Semua pelanggan yang ada mencoba membantu Hinata yang hampir pingsan. Hinata pun di bawa oleh seorang pengunjung yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha sahabat dari Naruto.

.

.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata ? ," tanya pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx itu.

" Ugh … yah hanya sedikit pusing saja ,"

" Untuk lebih amannya biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

" Uh yah terima kasih ."

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari klinik itu dan Hinata diantar oleh Sasuke menggunakan sebuah mobil sport hitam. Tak lama berjalan Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman dan dia pun turun dari mobilnya. Hinata yang terkejut segera ikut turun dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah dahulu ke taman itu.

" Oh Sasuke , bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal "

" Yah , apa itu ? "

" Apa kau kenal seseorang pemuda laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata saphire ? "

DEG ! . kata yang diucapkan Hinata itu membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung. Sasuke hanya terdiam menunduk dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

" Hey , kau mau mendengarkan sebuah cerita ? ." tanya Sasuke yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sepenuhnya.

Hinata sadar akan apa yang terjadi dia hanya mengangguk sebagai isyarat 'iya'.

" Dulu aku memiliki seorang sahabat yang bodoh dan polos , dia selalu bertindak ceroboh dan tak pernah mendengar perkataan orang lain jika yang dilakukannya menurutnya benar ."

Sementara Hinata hanya menyimak cerita dari Sasuke sambil duduk di sebuah ayunan sementara Sasuke duduk di sebuah prosotan.

" Hampir setiap hari aku bermain dengannya dia selalu membantuku apapun yang terjadi meskipun itu sangat merepotkannya ."

" Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatmu itu Sasuke ? "

" Dia sudah meninggal … " Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya nampak raut wajah sedih tersirat diwajah tampannya itu.

Sementara itu Hinata mengerti perasaan Sasuke bagaiman rasanya ditinggal orang yang dekat dengan kita.

" Lalu kenapa dia meninggal ."

Entah kenapa raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi marah.

" Apa kau bodoh dia mati gara-gara ka….. "

Belum sempat melanjutkan bicaranya sebauh tamparan nampak mengenai pipi dari Sasuke.

" Sa-sakura "

" Bukannya kita pernah membicarakan ini ." sebuah tatapan tajam membuat Sasuke tertunduk.

Sementara Hinata hanya termenung karena tak mengetahui pokok persilisihan keduanya. Sakura mencoba mendekati Hinata menariknya untuk membawanya pulang.

" Jika kau mencoba mengatakannya lagi aku akan membuang cincin pertunangan kita ."

Sasuke tak berbicara sedikitpun dia memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua gadis didepannya itu.

" Sa-sakura kau sudah tunangan dengan Sasuke , sejak kapan ? ."

" Sudah cukup lama lebih baik kita pualng saja terlebih dahulu ".

Sakura dengan erat menarik Hinata dan segera membawanya kembali ke apartemen yang tak jauh dari taman itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya termenung di taman itu.

.

.

.

.

_' Hinata apakah kau bahagia .'_

_' Maafkan aku yang tak dapat memenuhi janjiku Hinata .'_

_Sebuah tangan yang semula menggenggam tangan Naruto tampak terlepas sementara itu Naruto pergi menjauh dari nya._

_' Lupakanlah aku Hinata , ku harap kau bisa mencintai orang yang lebih pantas dariku. '_

_' Aku akan tetap mencintaimu disini jadi ku harap kau tak menyia-nyiakan hidupmu .'_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Keringatnya nampak mengucur deras dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencuci mukanya. Di depan cermin dia mencoba mengingat kembali mimpir buruk yang baru saja dirasakannya. Namun apa daya dia tak mampu mengingatnya kembali.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi di pergi ke lantai atas tepatnya diatas terdapat sebuah taman kecil dengan angin yang setiap hari selalu datang sepoi-sepoi sehingga membuatnya terasa nyaman.

Hinata yang duduk termenung memandangi langit yang cerah. Awan yang sedikit membuat langit nampak sejuk untuk dipandang.

_" Hinata …. "_

Sebuah suara yang akhir-akhir ini nampak jelas kembali mendengung dikepalanya. Dia kembali menoleh disekitar sana nampak pemuda yang dilihatnya di rumah sakit tempo hari berada diujung taman kecil itu. Hinata mendekatinya dan mencoba kembali bertanya.

" Siapa kau ? darimana kau bisa sampai disini ? ."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang mendekatinya. Bukannya senang itu malah membuat Hinata seperti di hina karena pemuda itu hanya tersenyum setiap ditanya olehnya. Sebuah pukulan disarangkan ke pemuda didepannya itu. Bukannya mengelak pemuda itu malah membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

" Apa kah kau benar-benar melupakanku Hinata ? ."

Hinata hanya terdiam dipeluk oleh Naruto tanpa mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

' Aku mengingat bau ini .. bau ini …. '

" Kau benar Hinata ini aku Naruto ."

" Naruto ! "

Kembali sebuah memori tentang Naruto tampak di dalam otaknya semua memori tentang peristiwa yang selama ini dilupakannya membuatnya teringat kembali. Hinata segera membalas pelukan Naruto.

" Maafkan aku Naruto selama ini telah melupakanmu , ku mohon ijinkan aku bersamamu lagi ."

~End of Chapter~

Ini chapter 2 di review yak… ini masih lanjut lagi untuk ceritanya …. Gomen

Cuma sebatas ini kemampuanku dalam membuat cerita


End file.
